<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piqued by jujubeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773049">Piqued</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans/pseuds/jujubeans'>jujubeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Pathetic Simpleton [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Epistolary, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans/pseuds/jujubeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's interest is piqued</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Pathetic Simpleton [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piqued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Does Not stand alone. Must read from the beginning of the series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>221b Baker Street<br/>
LONDON  NW1 6XE<br/>
2nd July, 2019</p><p>Mr John H Watson<br/>
Flat 8C<br/>
59 Well Street<br/>
LONDON  E9 6QT</p><p>Dear Mr Watson,</p><p>My interest is piqued.</p><p>What is an ex-Army doctor doing consulting for a place such as the BBC?  This is a gross misapplication of your talents.  Do not squander yourself there.  You would be put to much better use as an assistant to myself.  </p><p>Just for the sake of science… which ‘very skilful observations’ were ‘bouncing and thrusting’ about in your head? </p><p>Yours etc,<br/>
Sherlock Holmes</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>